More Than Just Coffee
by imaducky
Summary: To describe the coffee as "the best coffee in the world" would be a huge understatement. If Belle didn't know any better, she might actually believe it was made from fairy dust and ethereal dreams. Coffee Shop AU


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. Same goes with Augustus and Hazel Grace and Katniss Everdeen.**_

* * *

Shouts can be heard from the room above hers. The couple upstairs was at it again. Every single day they fought over the same thing.

Belle sighed. She glanced at the digital clock on her bedside table which read _8.02. Well, that was a first. _Usually the shouting starts at 10.

She placed a bookmark on the page where she was before the interruption happened. She just wanted to read her book in peace. She was planning to spend the whole day in bed in her jammies while uncovering what Augustus and Hazel Grace's happy ending will be like. After much deliberation, Belle found herself squeezing into her pants preparing to leave.

* * *

Belle didn't believe anyone could fall in love with a cup of coffee. But as she took her first sip that particular morning, it was like magic. To describe the coffee as "the best coffee in the world" would be a huge understatement. If Belle didn't know any better, she might actually believe it was made from fairy dust and ethereal dreams.

She originally planned to continue her quality reading time in the town library. But she passed by this enchanting coffee shop near the edge of town on the way over. She didn't know why but she was drawn in.

Belle held onto her cup, her book long since forgotten. She decided at that moment that she would definitely come back for the extraordinary coffee made with magical properties.

She glanced at the counter and found the barista looking at her. He smiled. Belle looked away. She wasn't trying to be rude or anything. She just didn't know how to react in such situations. She glanced back at him.

"_Is the coffee good?" _the barista mouthed over the counter, pointing at the coffee in her hand.

She didn't know how to respond. So she settled in giving him a thumbs-up which only made his smile grow wider. She looked away again but she felt his stare bore into her face. She picked up her book and continued where she left off.

* * *

The following morning, Belle was seated at the far end of the shop with a latte and a new book in hand. Her friend, Ruby, suggested she read The Hunger Games trilogy. She still hasn't recovered from Augustus and Hazel Grace's tragic love story and yet here she was reading through the tale of one Katniss Everdeen.

She was so immersed in her reading that she did not notice someone had placed a blueberry scone on her table. The scone came with a little note which said:

_I hope you like blueberry. This one is on me._

–_R_

Belle looked around for any sign of who might be behind this and her eyes landed on the somewhat preoccupied barista—the same barista who smiled at her yesterday. He was busy with preparing the orders for the other customers but he chanced a glance at Belle. He gave her a small smile. Belle blushed, looking at the scone. She didn't notice how cute he was yesterday. But now she did.

* * *

Almost a week has passed since Belle had learned about the magical coffee of the enchanted coffee shop. She had long since finished The Hunger Games trilogy and about seven other novels. She really liked the sweet aroma of her coffee and the cozy ambiance of the shop. But most of all, she liked the cute barista boy she exchanged smiles and hellos with the whole week. She was not sure anymore whether she was coming back for the coffee or for a whole other reason. So she was a little disappointed one lazy Sunday afternoon when she found out that her favourite barista was not the one making the coffees.

"I see you are a bit disappointed. Was there someone who you were expecting?" A voice behind her said.

Belle whirled around and saw none other than the subject of her thoughts at that moment, "Uh—oh, uh—hello! Oh, no. I was just—why aren't you making the coffee today?" Belle asked.

"It's my day off. My name is Rum, by the way," he held out his hands for her to shake, "and you are Belle."

"Wait. If it's your day off then why are you at your workplace?" Belle asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask you out for lunch. I mean only if you are free today," Rum said, albeit hesitantly.

"I would love to," Belle smiled.

* * *

**Happy Rumbelle Anniversary! 02/12/14 R&R :)**


End file.
